greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 25 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freak Out Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 25" from series, which posted on October 14, 2012. ---- *'Jack:' Stephen is supposed to be on the float on this parade and he's now... *'Stephen:' I don't care. No, I'm not! *'Jack:' Refusing to get on the float. *'Stephen:' ...trying to use me. You're trying to use me to get me on the float but I'm not gonna do it. *'David:' Get on the float. *'Stephen:' Bullcrap. No! *'David:' You've already told them you would. Get on the float. *'Stephen:' No, I don't care. I didn't say I would, you told them I would. *'Jennifer:' Come on, you'll sit back here. *'David: '''Get on the float. *'Stephen: No, I don't want to sit back there. No, because you're using me but I don't want to go with that. *'Jennifer: '''We told that 2 months ago. You have to go... *'Stephen: 'Yeah, you told them I would do it, I didn't say I would do I don't even like being in parades. Floats are gay. Parades are gay. *'David: 'Just get up there before I put you up there. *'Stephen: 'Make him put the video off! *'David: 'Get up there. *'Stephen: 'No, don't touch me! *'Jennifer: 'Sit at the back. *'Stephen: 'No! No! *'Jennifer: 'Why don't you just sit at the back? *'Stephen: 'No, I'm not doing it. (Rips a piece of the star off the float and the medal flies away) *'David: 'Stephen! *'Stephen: 'JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP! (Rips of the remains of the star and throws it in the dirt) *'Jennifer: 'No! Stephen. *(All of the girls get off the float while screaming and Stephen throwing a Godzilla-esque tantrum) *'Stephen: 'SHUT UP! *'Jack: '(Laughing) *'Little Girl: 'WAAAH!!! *(Stephen starts throwing mats on the floor) *'Jennifer: '''Hey, 'no, stop! *'Jack: 'Oh, my god! *'Jennifer: 'Put them back! *'Stephen: 'I DON'T EVEN CARE!!! YOU WANTED ATTENTION, WELL, YOU'VE GOT IT!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! (throws a mat at his dad and he runs for his life) GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!! *'Jack: 'Oh, my god! *'Stephen: 'I don't care! He didn't put the video off and you don't care!!! (Stephen pulls down a prop) *'Chase's Mom: 'Hey! *'Stephen: '(screaming) *'Jack: 'Oh, my god! *'Stephen: 'SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! (tries to throw the other mat but fails miserably) *'Jack: '(more laughing) *'Stephen: '(finally throws the biggest mat on the dirt and screams, then jumps off the parade) *'Chase's Mom: 'Where is your mother?! What is wrong with you?! *'Stephen: 'She's right there! *'Jack: '(Laughing) *'Stephen: 'Why do you in care? No, you do it! *'Chase's Mom: 'Are you kidding me?! *'Stephen: 'You're old! *'Chase's Mom: 'Really?! *'Stephen: 'Yeah! *'Chase's Mom: 'And you're crazy, GET OUT! *'Jack: 'HA, HA! *'Chase's Mom: 'Really?! You think you're all tough, scared, look all of this! You scared them to death! *'Little Girl: 'Mom! *'Jack: 'Oh, my god! *'Stephen: 'GET OUT OF MY FACE! STOP! *'Chase's Mom: 'You're mom told me that she's going to be angry. *'Jack: 'Ha, ha, ha! Listen. (The lady slaps Stephen's face) *'Stephen: 'SHE JUST SLAPPED ME IN MY FACE!!!!!!!!!!!! * '''Jack: '(seeing his older brother running away) Oh, my god. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever